Why cant i stop thinking about you?
by cherry B101
Summary: NaruSaku one-shot! This is my first fanfiction!...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… TT….

Sakura: I do! smirk

Naruto: Blush

Me: o.k.…..-.-…. how cute lolz… ok lets go on w/ the story!

Why Cant I Stop Thinking About You?

It was a calm night. Naruto got into some black boxers and a white t-shirt after his bath. He jumped into bed landing on his back with a sigh. He had been training all day and hadn't seen Sakura that whole day.

'Wonder what Sakura-chans doing'

'**Hm… Getting ready to sleep or already sleeping'** replied the Kyuubi.'

Naruto just ignored him and closed him eyes trying to go to sleep.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was already in her bed and in her pink and black nightgown. She was ready to sleep when a thought came thru her mind.

'Hm… haven't seen Naruto all day… wonder if he's ok.'

'**You don't see the guy for a day and you're already worried. Wow. Probably he's ok'** replayed inner sakura.

'PROBABLY'

'**He's a tough guy. He can take care of himself just fine.'**

With that Sakura went to deep sleep.

_With naruto_

It was midnight already and naruto just couldn't sleep with out thinking about Sakura.

'Wonder if she's ok.'

'**I'm sure she's fine… well she is pretty fine. She's grown not just mentally but physically to.' **said the kuuiby with a smirk.

'Perv!… well you are kinda right…'

'**Of course I am.'**

What ever… still I hope she's ok.'

'**Kid she's 16 and one of the strongest kunoichi! I think shes ok!'** screamed the pissed off kyuubi

'Ok… but what if shes in danger?!'

'**Kid if you're sooo worried why don't you check on her already?!'** suggested/asked the kyuubi.

'Ok. We'll go by her appartment and look thru the window if she's ok.'

_With Sakura_

"Naruto! Where are you?!" cried out Sakura in the forest. Soon she found a trail of blood and followed it.

"Wh-what is this?…" she then spotted a dead body and ran to it.

"Na-naru… Naruto!" she yelled out with tears running down her face.

She shot her eyes open and sat up looking left to right quickly. Then she pushed her pink locks off her face with her right hand.

'It was all j-just a dream' thought sakura and then she sigh at relief.

'**A dream?! It was a nightmare!' **Replied inner sakura.

'I'll just go and make sure he's ok.'

She went to get changed on what ever she could find. She wore a pink tank top and some black shorts which were really short, but she didn't care cause she didn't thought no one was going to be in the streets of kanoha at this hour. It was 2a.m she put on some Black Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers and went out the door heading to Narutos place.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking towards Sakuras appartment. He was wearing black baggy pants, an orange t-shirt, and some black sneakers.

While he was walking he saw a small figure right ahead but couldn't tell who it was cause he was to far away.

He then could see who it was and started running towards that person.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said/asked. They were in front of each other now. Naruto blushed at what she was wearing and locked away.

"Oh hey naruto. What are you doing up this early wondering around?"

"Well I should be asking you the same question."

"Oh… well… I'm just taking a walk… yeah a walk… I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. You? Said sakura nervously.

"Oh… well… me to… just taking a walk." naruto said with a nervous grin on his face.

Sakura decided to tell him the truth since she hated lying.

"Ok naruto I was lying… I'm here because I hadn't seen you all day today… well yesterday since its like 3a.m… and I was worried so I decided to check on you if you were alright." sakura said with a sigh and a blush so she looked away.

Naruto noticed this and hugged her.

"I came to check up on you to… I was pretty worried."

He lifted her bringing his face to meet hers. Sakura blushed at how close they were. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips met. Naruto asked for entrance and sakura accepted him. Their tongues exploring each others mouth. They then broke apart from the kiss for air.

"Well sakura-chan?"

"Lets go to your place to sleep."

"Ok."

Then the two 16 year olds hold hands walking slowly towards narutos appartment.

When they got there sakura was amazed it wasn't dirty or messy. They took of their shoes and went inside the appartment.

"Lets go to your room and sleep naruto-kun. I'm pretty tired."

"Sure thing sakura-chan."

They both went into narutos room and laid on the bed. Naruto put his hands around Sakuras waist bringing her closer and sakura snuggled into narutos warm chest. Naruto kissed sakuras forehead and sakura kissed narutos chin.

"Good night babe."

"Good night" replayed naruto.

With that they both went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ppl that was my first fanfic! Pleas review. And pleas NO flames!! I'm barely a starter don't kill me… --…


End file.
